


Guns and Cars

by ErrolsFeather



Series: Horatio, Calleigh Cassidy Caine [6]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy Caine is about to turn 16 and it's time for some memories and some new challenges. There will also be flashback to when Calleigh, herself was young. </p><p>The continence of trouble at the Caine's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

GUNS AND CARS.

Chapter 1.

"Daddy, can we please go for another ride since you're home from work early and I can really use the practice?" Calleigh said and looked hopefully at her father with pleading eyes.

"Ok lamb-chop, but I don't see why ya would need the practice, you're a perfect driver," Kenwall said.

"Thanks dad, but I still want to practice, and besides I need more ammo for my gun," she said.

"Ok, let's go then," Kenwall said.

While they were driving Kenwall asked, "Any wishes for you birthday next week?"

"I really want a car, oh daddy please can I have one," she said.

"Hmm, what kind?" he asked.

"A jeep or a land rover or something like that," she said dreamily.

"Are ya outta your wits, that's not a suitable car for a girl," he said shocked.

"But daddy they are so cool, please promise you'd at least think bout it," Calleigh begged since she really loved those kinda cars.

"Ok, but I won't make any promises, anything else, something more girly-like?" he asked.

Calleigh thought as she parked in front of the local hardware store. But all she could think of was that she wanted a new gun and a car. It was after all her sweet sixteen, so she said, "I can't think of anything right now, so why don't ya surprise me."

"If that's what ya want that's what I'll do," he said with a smile and opened the door for her.

"Hey Joe," she said to the man behind the counter.

"Hey Calleigh, what can I do you for?" he asked.

"Need more ammo for my gun," she replied.

"I don't understand what ya like bout those guns, beautiful girl like you should be playing with boys and jewelry not stuff like guns and ammo," Joe said.

"Hey, don't put any ideas in her head, I don't wanna have her run after any stupid boy," said Kenwall.

Calleigh giggled and said," Oh daddy, you're so sweet, for all ya know I can be in love with a stupid boy right now, and if I really wanted to see a boy I liked, not even you could stop me."

"Oh is that so, but are ya in love?" he asked.

"No, and I don't have time either, don't worry dad. How much do ya want for the ammo Joe?" she asked.

"12 since it's you," he said and smiled.

"Thanks Joe, you're the best," she said happily.

"So did I hear right about you being sixteen next week?" Jo asked.

"Sure did, I'm trying to convince daddy to give me a car," she said.

"Bet ya want a jeep or something like that, don't ya?" Joe said and smiled.

"Sure do, but dad says they are not the right car for a girl," she said.

"Yeah, but then again you're not an ordinary girl," said Joe and laughed.

"Calleigh, we have to go now if we're going to get home in time for dinner," said Kenwall.

"Ok, see ya Joe, and thanks again for the ammo," she said.

"No problem, see ya," he said as they left.

Later that night Calleigh sat in her room, looking out the window, wishing she was somewhere far away where she couldn't hear her parents constant fighting. She really wanted the yelling to stop but she knew all to well that wouldn't happen, they had had to much to drink as so many times before. She sight and continued with her homework. Then she heard something break and a yell. She felt really worried and went downstairs to check.

Calleigh found her mother on the floor and quickly ran over to her and asked, "Mum, are ya ok?"

"Calleigh, get away from her, I'm just teaching her a lesson, go upstairs" said Kenwall angrily.

"No dad, please don't, can't ya see she had enough," Calleigh begged.

"Move," Kenwall commanded, but Calleigh refused to do so. Then he grabbed her arm hard and pulled her away.

Calleigh gasped terrified and said, "No daddy, please don't."

But too late, he tossed her on the couch and started to beat her hard with his belt, while saying, "I told ya to stay out of it, but you couldn't listen could you, you little brat."

"Daddy, please sop, it hurts," Calleigh begged at silent tears were running down her checks hoping he would let her go.

"Kenwall, let her be, it's me you're angry at not her," her mother said.

Her father stopped long enough for Calleigh to run from the house.

Calleigh did as she had done many times before, she run without knowing where she was going, only that she needed to get away. Get away from her parents, the pain that felt like fire on her backside, away from the anger and the sorrow, not noticing that it was freezing because of the cold weather outside. It was almost at the end of February since she had birthday the last day of the month.

Finally she stopped running, she was shivering and her backside was hurting like crazy, she was suddenly feeling both extremely tired and a bit dizzy to so she sat down on the pavement, her head in her hands. The cold wind was blowing in the trees and she was so cold. Yet she couldn't go home. Right now she really wishing that she had a warm car she could sleep in.

Then she got interrupted in her train of thoughts by a car pulling over and a voice that said, "Calleigh are you ok?"

"No, I am not," she said, her voice was shaking.

"Come in the car," said her big brother Dave.

"Dave, please, I can't go home," she cried.

"What did they do this time?" Dave asked.

"Daddy hit me and it hurts so badly," she cried.

"Get in the car, so I can take a look, I won't take ya home baby girl Duquesne," Dave said.

They got in the car and Calleigh turned the back to Dave so he could see the dried blood on the back of her white top.

"Jeez, this can't be good" he thought as he slowly removed her top. When he saw her backside he almost started to cry. Her beautiful back was cowered with red stripes, some where bloody and a bit deeper than the ones that were just red from their daddy's belt. Calleigh was shivering both because she was freezing and because she was crying so hard.

"Baby girl, why did he hit you," Dave asked.

"Fool as I am I was trying to protect mum so he went for me instead. Please make the pain go away Dave," she said and started to cry again.

Dave held her closely and stroke her blonde hair gently saying, "Just cry baby girl Duquesne, just let it out, I'm here for you."

A couple of moments later Dave pounded on the door to Joe and his wife. When things were really bad at the Duquesne house Joe's house was one of the places Calleigh and her brothers used to hide out. It was like a second home to them. Joe opened the door and looked at Calleigh and Dave. Dave looked furious and worried, and Calleigh's eyes looked red from crying, but she also seemed tired and like she was in some kind of pain.

"Good Lord, what's wrong?" Joe said and let them in.

"Dad took his anger out on Calleigh and this time it's really bad, do ya have any bandages and stuff so we can try to fix her up a bit?" Dave asked.

Joe yelled, "Mary would get a first aid kit and get down here."

A second later Mary appeared and said, "Take of your top so I can see what I have to do."

Calleigh did as she was told, but when Mary saw her back she was shocked. She said, "Joe, would you look at this, this time Kenwall has gone too far. Calleigh, honey, this is going to sting a bit, but it will make ya feel better and the wounds will heal faster."

Joe took a look on it and gasped, it was far worse than he had thought and asked, "Dave, where are your brothers?"

"Dunno" Dave honestly.

"Find them and bring them back here, and Calleigh you're sleeping here tonight to," Joe said and left.

Mary started to clean Calleigh's wounds carefully before she put on cream and bandages. While she was doing this Calleigh showed no sign of pain. She sat completely still.

When she was done she sent Calleigh to bed in one of the guestrooms. Calleigh lay in bed folding her hands and said, "Dear God.

First make the wounds go away quickly and second can you please make daddy stop drinking, cause I hate when he do things like this. I mean the wounds on my back will disappear, but the one my heart are more difficult to remove. He really hurt me ya know, and I didn't do anything wrong, why did he grab my arm and hit me so hard. How can he be so kind and gentle in one moment and turn around completely the next. Why can't he stop drinking, it not for himself, for us for me.

I really love him, I mean he's my hero, he have thought me almost everything I know, so please God would you help my dad quit drinking, cause I don't know how much longer I can take this.

Amen."

Then she closed her eyes and fall fast a sleep.

Joe and Mary had stood outside and Mary said, "That poor girl, even if Kenwall treats her like that she still love him and puts him highly, that's touching."

"It is, but Kewdall also love's her very much, it's a shame that he can't stop drinking, I'll talk to her tomorrow," Joe said.

"Ok, let's go to bed now," said Mary and so they did.

When Calleigh wake up the next day her youngest brothers and Dave were gone, but she found Mary in the kitchen and asked, "Were are the rest?"

"They went over to talk to your dad," said Mary.

"They wont do anything to him will they, I mean he didn't mean to hit me, I'm sure he didn't," Calleigh said, her voice despite everything sounded worried.

"I don't know Calleigh, I honestly don't know," said Mary.

"God, I gotto go, thanks for everything, Mary," said Calleigh and stormed out the door. She started to run home as fast as she could, hoping she wouldn't be late and her father would be ok, wishing once again that she had a car.

Fifteen minutes later. Calleigh walked in the front door, her face were pink from running and the cold weather outside and she was trying to get her breath back as she was heading for the living room. She entered and saw her dad sitting alone by the dining table with his head in his hands. He looked so sad.

Calleigh went over to him, put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Daddy are ya ok?"

"Lamb-chop, I didn't hear ya come in," he said and looked sadly at her.

"Daddy, what's wrong, the others didn't hurt you did they?" Calleigh asked in a concerned voice, and looked worried at her father.

Kenwall looked back at her and said, "No they didn't even if I deserved it after what I did to you last night. Calleigh, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. Does it hurt badly, is there anything I can do to make ya feel better?"

"I know ya didn't mean it, but daddy you really hurt me badly, how could ya do that to me, don't you love me? Cause I thought you did," Calleigh said, her voice was shaking and Kenwall could see she was about to cry. He took her arms and said, "Again I'm really sorry lamb-chop, it was the alcohol, it made me so mad that I didn't know what I was doing until it was to late, and by then the damage was already done and you were already gone. I thought I'd never see ya again after the way I treated you. I was so worried that I can't find words to tell ya how sorry I am and how much I love you. I will regret my actions for the rest of my life. And don't think for a second that I don't love you, cause I do, you're the love of my life. If there's anything I can do to make it up to ya please let me know."

"If ya would just hold me closely like ya do right now, I would feel so much better," said Calleigh.

Kenwall did as she requested and while doing so he felt the tears she cried on his shirt and that she stopped shivering and her sobs disappeared.

Then Calleigh got herself together, broke free, gave him a kiss on the check and said, "Thanks dad, can I barrow your new gun for target practice?"  
"Of course," he said and handed it to her and Calleigh went outside to shoot.

Kenwall was still feeling bad about the way he had treated Calleigh and thought "Whatever did I do to deserve to be loved so much by you, even when I do you wrong".

"You're her father and she will always love you no matter what you do," said his wife who had entered the living room and had read his mind.

Six days later Calleigh woke up bright and early like she always did. She looked out at the frost on the threes and smiled, it was so beautiful. She looked at her desk and saw the temporary drivers license and giggled, today she would hopefully have a real one since she was sixteen. She put on her clothes and then she put the gun in the holster on her hip before she put her head in a ponytail and looked in the mirror, perfect. She took a closer look and thought, 'One day I will be a coop and have a much cooler gun than this and handcuffs to match.' Then she run downstairs, grabbed a jacket and run outside, where found her brother Adam and asked, "Can ya give me a lift?"  
"Sure birthday girl, jump in" said Adam.

One hour later Calleigh and Adam returned: Calleigh ran inside happily yelling, "Mum, dad, I finally got my driver license."

Kenwall and Macy came running out and said, "Congratulations."

"Haven't ya'll forgotten something," Calleigh asked.

Kenwall laughed and said, "Congratulations lamb-chop I can't believe that you're 16 all ready."

"Congratulations honey, now hurry up so you won't be late or class," said Macy and gave her daughter a big hug.

"Do I have to wait, can't I have the presents now, please," Calleigh begged and looked at her parents with puppy dog eyes.

"Calleigh, you know that won't work, get your backpack and go," said Kendall in a straight tone.

"Ok, I'll go," Calleigh said and gave him a quick kiss on the check before she left.

Calleigh was sitting in her math class trying to keep attention, when a curled paper hit her head. She picked it up and read: Happy birthday C, so what did ya got from your mum and dad. Kim

Calleigh smiled and wrote back: Nothing yet, they told me I'll get it later. Hope it is some kinda a new weapon and a land rover or a jeep? But knowing my parents I bet I'll get something girlie. C

She made sure the teacher looked another way before she threw it back, shortly after she got it in return and read: There's no way getting ya that tihi. If ya even get a car it would be like your dad says "Something suitable for a girl". I know ya like all this stuff like guns and big cars, but let's face it C, you're a girl and some day ya gotta tale an interest in girlie stuff or no man will ever have ya. I mean come on who will marry a girl with your interests. Did ya get your license by the way?

Calleigh heart dropped a few stones, hoping Kim was wrong, why should she sacrifice her love to guns and cars and her dream bout working in law enforcement just because of guys. "Nah, if a guy won't like me the way I am to hell with it" she thought and wrote back: But girlie stuff are so boring sometimes I want more outta lie than makeup and stuff like that. And yes I got my license. So are ya coming over 2night?

She looked at the teacher before she threw the note again and got it in return, it said: Congrats C. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings with what I wrote last, of course you should be able to do what ya want with your life,-) And of course I'm coming over later.

Calleigh smiled to herself and continued to pay attention.

When she was done Calleigh couldn't wait to get home, she was over exited to see what her parents had gotten her.

'I hope it is a car, I hope it is a car,'" she thought as she walked through the gate in front of the house. She run through the front door yelling, "Mum, dad, I'm home."

She took of her shoes and jacket and went into the living room where she found them. Her green eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"So birthday girl are ya ready for your presents?" Kenwall said.

"Yes daddy," she said excitedly.

"I wish you were like other girls, but since your not you're a much harder person to shop for ya know that," her father said and handed her a medium size rectangular packet. It was a bit heavy. Calleigh tore of the paper and found a box, she opened it and found a shiny new gun.

She threw her arms around her father and said, "Thanks daddy, I love it."

Her mother gave her a square packet and said, "I hope ya like it."

Calleigh tore of the paper and found a box, she opened it and found a pair of silver earrings shaped as handcuffs and a matching neck ledge with a silver gun and handcuffs.

"Thanks mum, I'll try them on at once," she said and gave her mother a big hug before she put them on and looked in the hallway mirror, perfect.

"Wait a minute, you've have forgotten a present," her father said and gave her another box, she opened it and found a set of car keys. She was so happy.

"Thank you, what kinda car is it," she asked.

"A jeep like ya wanted," he replied.

"But I thought ya said jeeps aren't suitable car for a girl," she said.

"I did, but you're a woman now, besides I don't think you'd be happy with another car," Kenwall said.

"Thanks a lot mum and dad, so can I take it for a drive?" she said.

"Of course, it's out back," her mother said.

Calleigh gave them both a quick hug and run out to the car.

"I don't think I ever seen her this happy," Macy said.

"Well, we got her a gun and a car, what more could a girl ask for," Kenwall said and smiled, wondering if Calleigh would be like other young women.

Calleigh put the key in the ignition and started the car and drove of. She was so happy, she finally had a car, she could go anywhere she wanted to. Calleigh found a radio station with country music and put on the highest volume and sang a long as she stepped on the gas and drove into town.

Ten minutes later she parked in front of the hardware store and went inside. Joe looked at her happy face and said, "Happy birthday Calleigh, you sure look happy today, so I guess you got what ya wanted then?"

"Sure did, wanna see my car Joe," Calleigh asked.

"Of course," Joe said and followed her outside.

"So what do ya think," said Calleigh exited.

"It's perfect for ya, did ya get those jewelries to?" Joe asked. He was talking about the neck ledge and the earrings.

"Yes, do ya like them," she asked.

"I do, so I guess ya're in ruling at the police academy some day then," Joe said and smiled.

"That's the plan, don't ya think I will be a good cop," she said.

"Actually I do, wait a second I got something for ya," said Joe and went behind the counter for a big present.

Calleigh looked curious at him and opened it, it was a black bulletproof west with her name on. She happily turned to him and said, "Thanks Joe I love it."

"You're welcome, figured you would need it one day," Joe said and smiled at her.

"I really hope so, but I gotto go, gotto show of my car," she said happily and left to drive over to Marty's, a café that was the local hangout spot for Calleigh and her friends.

Calleigh and her friends stood around the car and Kim said, "Wow, that's some car."

"C, when are ya going to start take an interest in girlie things?" Tom asked.

"Oh, give up Tom, she never will, she now got three guns, a jeep and a bulletproof west, the only thing she will end up as is a cop," said Dave.

"What's wrong bout that?" Calleigh asked.

"Nothing, baby girl Duquesne, nothing, you will make a fine cop someday" said Dave.

"Would ya stop call me baby girl, I'm 16, not a baby," said Calleigh. Her brothers just laughed, they all knew she loved that nickname.

Calleigh just smiled and said, "Gotto go, se ya'll later."

They nodded and she drove of, happily that she had her own car and were old enough to drive wherever she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

ABOUT THIRTY-FIVE YEARS LATER.

Calleigh was sitting by her laptop working, when an email popped up on the screen, she read:

To: Calleigh Caine

From: Cassidy Caine

Subject: Driving lessons.

Mum, is there any chance that you can get of early, I could really use the practice for my driving lessons. I know you and dad got a lot to do, but I really need your help on this one.

Cassie.

To: Cassidy Caine

From: Calleigh Caine

Subject: Driving lessons.

Cassie, tell ya what, since I got lots to do, how bout I pick ya up after school and take ya for a driving lesson then get back to work?

By the way shouldn't you be in class now, not typing emails.

Calleigh.

To: Calleigh Caine .

From: Cassidy Caine

Subject: Driving lessons.

Sounds great mum, see ya after. I'm in computer class that's why I'm online.

Cassie.

Calleigh smiled to herself about her daughter, Cassie was the same age as she once was when she took her drivers license and was a really good driver to. Calleigh thought back on her sweet sixteen and how she had gotten her own car,a bout the freedom and the happiness she felt by driving it. And about her brothers words about her becoming a cop.

She got interrupted in her train of thoughts by a knock on the door.

Calleigh looked up and saw Horatio and said, "Hey handsome, what brings you down here?"

He smiled at her and replied, "So now I need an excuse to see my wife?"

"No, not at all. By the way I'm taking Cassie for a driving lesson in bout an hour, then I'm coming back," said Calleigh with a smile. 

"You're not suggesting we are buying her a car," said Horatio.

"Yes, I am, a really cool one," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh, we've talked about this, I don't think it is a good idea. What if there's an accident?" said Horatio.

"You can't lock her up forever ya know," said Calleigh.

"Maybe we should have, then maybe the thing three years back would have never happened," he said.  
"We had her locked up, but she still sneaked put because of….." Calleigh's voice went silence, she still felt bad about it, but Cassie had managed to get pass it and turned out just fine.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it wasn't your fault at all," Horatio said and stoke her back.

"I know. She would have sneaked out one day or another, and still does. But either way we're getting her a car," said Calleigh.

Horatio understood that this was an argument he couldn't win so he asked, "So what kind of car did you have in mind?"

"A pink Cadillac," said Calleigh with a smile.

"Are you crazy, we can't afford that," said Horatio.

"Sure we can. Come on handsome it's every girls dream car, think of how happy she will be," said Calleigh.

"She gets a car and I get broke, that's nice," said Horatio.

"No you don't. For that matter I could have paid for the car alone and still have money left," said Calleigh, who had a savings account just in case.

"How much money do you actually have?" Horatio asked.

"Oh, ya know, just enough," she said and smiled.

Horatio started to suck on her earlobe and Calleigh said, "Horatio please stop."

Horatio then started to kissing her neck. It felt so good.

"Horatio, don't, not here," she moaned.

"I'll stop if you tell me how much money you got," he said and continued to kiss her neck.

"I won't, but if ya need to know, you can call the bank and they will tell ya, and don't tell me that you don't have any savings on your own." she said as he was massaging her breasts. She moaned while she thought, "Why is he doing this to me".

"Oh I do, tell you what if we get her the car, what do I get in return," Horatio said, and kissed her passionately, as he removed her blouse and bra and started to suckle on her firm breasts.

"I'll give you anything ya want, ohhhhhhh, please stop," she begged.

As he kept going, she felt she became even more randy than she already was, but she still managed to keep her head clear and whispered huskily, "If ya must keep on going would ya at least look the door".

He did and went back to her and continued to kiss her breasts. Calleigh needed him so badly right now and said, "Horatio, I need you inside me right now, ohhhhhhhhh, please."

Horatio removed her pants and then his own and forced him self into her warm center. She consumed him and moaned, "Ohhhhhhhh, take me, please take me."

First he just lay a bit on top of her, then he started to push his way deeper and deeper into her.

"Horatio, faster, faster," she screamed.

"Calleigh, lower your voice please," Horatio said huskily and started to go aster as she asked. Calleigh felt like she was about to burst and screamed, "Ohh, God, Ohhh God, that's it, just a little bit more."

Then she suddenly said, "I want to be on top."

Quickly they changed positions, she got on top of him and started to ride faster and faster as he growled, "Ugh, Calleigh, ohhhh Calleigh, please keep going."

She keep on going like crazy until she let her self go at the same time as him and screamed, "Yeeees, yess, dear God yeeees."

Then she fell down on top of him. While she lay there she stroke his chest gently and asked, "Are you sorry we only got one child?"

"No, why do you ask?" he said and stroke her back.

"Dunno, sometimes I wish we got more, but time run away," she said quietly while a tear run from her eye.

"Are you saying that you're not content?" Horatio asked.

"No it's not that, it's just I don't know, sometimes I feel like I have been missing out on things since I've worked so much," she said, there was sadness in her voice.

Then she sat up, so did Horatio, and he put an arm around her shoulder and said, "But I thought you loved both your job, Cassie and me."

"I do, I do, never mind, I'm just being silly," she said and started to get dressed.

"Should I be worried?" he asked concerned as he buttoned his shirt. But she didn't answer.

"Calleigh do you think you would have been happier if you were with someone younger not me?" he asked.

"No, and then I wouldn't have Cassie either, don't worry handsome, I'm just fine," Calleigh said.

"Are you sure?" he asked still a bit concerned.

"Yes. I may not have lived my life like everyone else, but I got to do the things I love with the man I love every day. I'm so lucky I found you handsome. You're all I dreamed of and more, you're probably the only man that could love a girl that are crazy about guns and cars," said Calleigh and smiled.

Horatio smiled, kissed her softly and said, "No, I'm the lucky one bulletgirl. No go a long and teach our daughter how to drive."

Calleigh giggled, gave him a light kiss and left.

Calleigh stepped out of the drivers seat and got into the passengers seat. Cassidy started the car and started to drive.

"Thanks or taking time of for me mum, I know ya must be busy," said Cassie eyes on the road.

"No problem," said Calleigh and smiled.

"Mum..." Cassie started, but stopped, her eyes looked insecure.

"Yes? Is there something wrong" Calleigh asked concerned.

"No, I don't now, it's probably just me, never mind," said Cassie.

Calleigh sensed that something was up, but was afraid to push her and said, "Please tell me if there's something wrong."

Cassie stopped on the red light and said, "It's Josh, he wants to go all the way, but I'm afraid cause of…… I know he won't hurt me but still. Is this normal mum? How old were you when? Oh, never mind, I'm just being silly."

The light turned green, Cassidy kept on driving and Calleigh said, "I was 15 when. And you've been through a lot so I can understand why you're worried. The only advise I can give ya is that you do it when you feel ya're ready, it will make it so much better. And if Josh is the guy I think he is he will understand."

"You were 15, and I always though uncle Jake was your first," said Cassie surprised.

"Well, he wasn't," Calleigh said silently and thought of how ironic it was that the first man that had broken her heart was the man her daughter now called uncle Jake. Cassidy kept on driving in silence until Calleigh said she had to go back, then she turned to her mother and asked, "Mum, can ya please take the night of for me, I mean I would feel a lot better if you were home. I'm so lonely sometimes."

"There's nothing wrong is there?" Calleigh asked.

"No, I just kinda wanted to be with ya like when I was younger," said Cassie.

Calleigh sighed and said, "Ok, I will take the night of."

When Horatio finally got home he went to the living room and found Calleigh and Cassidy sleeping on the couch. Cassidy's head was resting on Calleighs lap and Calleighs hand rested on Cassidy's head. They both looked so peaceful.

When Calleigh had called earlier to tell him that she was going to take the rest of the day of he was first worried, but when he saw them like this he understood that he had nothing to worry about. They probably just needed some mother daughter time since they hardly saw each other he figured and smiled by the sight of his favorite girls sleeping together.

Since he hadn't got the hart to wake them, he went into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee and started to read a book.

An hour later Calleigh got woken up by the doorbell, she released herself slowly from Cassie not to wake her and went to open, it was Kyle.

"Kyle, what are ya doing her so late?" Calleigh asked.

"Mum, I'm in deep, you gotto help me please," said Kyle.

"Oh dear, what did ya do?" Calleigh asked her stepson and let him in. They went into the kitchen to talk.

Kyle looked really scared and Calleigh said, "Kyle, what's wrong, you're scaring me. Please tell me."

Kyle sighed and said, "Uhm, I've been seeing this girl and to make a long story short she owed this guy some money, so I lent it to her. She went to see him and I haven't heard from her since and since I couldn't reach her I was afraid something happened to her, so I went to see the guy and we got in a fight and I left him unconscious. I still can't find her and I'm really scared mum. When his guys fin out I don't know what will happen. What do I do?"  
"Take me to them, I will fix it" said Calleigh in a firm tone.

Kyle nodded and the left.

When they were gone Cassidy went to fin her dad. She found him upstairs reading his book and listening to music on his ipod. Horatio took the headphones of when he saw her to hear what she said.

"Dad, you gotto stop mum," said Cassie worried.

"Stop her, isn't she sleeping downstairs CC?" Horatio asked confused.

"No, Kyle stopped by. He had problems and needed her help, then they left," said Cassie.

"What, why, where?" Horatio asked, it must have been important if his wife left without telling him.

"To find a man Kyle beat up, something bout a girl. Dad, ya gotto do something," said Cassie.

"I'm not sure that I can CC, but your mother is a smart lady, I'm sure she knows what she is doing," said Horatio calmly.

"How can ya be so sure, I mean last time she almost killed a guy," said Cassie thinking back.

"I have known her for years, trust her and my instincts," said Horatio.

"But dad, what if you're wrong, what is something happens to her, she's not young anymore," Cassie said, her voice was shaking and tears were coming from her eyes.

"Come here CC, nothing will happen to her. She'll help out Kyle, then she will be right back," Horatio said and held his daughter closely to comfort her.

Cassidy hoped that Horatio was right, but said, "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed, can ya tell mum to look in on me when she gets back."

"Sure CC, good night then," said Horatio and gave her a kiss. Cassidy went into her bedroom and lay down on her bed, she grabbed a picture from her nightstand and held it closely while she fell a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Meanwhile Calleigh and Kyle arrived at the guys apartment, so had the guys buddies.

"How do you dare to come back?" the man said.

"Since you still have my girl and I want her back so I had no choice did I?" said Kyle.

"If you think you're getting her back, you're dead wrong," said the guy.

Then Calleigh walked up to him and said, "There must be something we can do to get her back. Just name the price."

The man looked at her, he guessed she was somewhere in her late forties, but she was still hot so he said, "How are you with cars."

"Why?" Calleigh asked.

"Tell you what, if you beat me in a car race I'll let her go and forget about the whole thing," said the guy.

"Deal, give me a car then," said Calleigh with a smile. She knew she could beat him.

"Follow me," said the guy and they did.

Five minutes later Calleigh sat in a black Lamborghini Diablo. Kyle was hanging in the window and asked, "Are you sure about this mum?"

"Sure I am, this is going to be easy," Calleigh said with a huge smile. She used to love car races when she was younger. The other guy got in his car, one of his buddies did a sign and the race started.

Kyle stood on the sideline watching Calleigh, she was going faster and faster around every turn. "Man, she's good" Kyle thought surprised. He was wondering where Calleigh had learned to drive like that. She was so far in the front of the other guy, so there was no way he could catch up with her.

Calleigh drove over the finish line and got out of the car with a huge smile on her face.

Kyle walked over to her and said, "Wow, mum, that was amazing, where did you learn to drive like that?"

"From my brothers, wow this was so much fun, so I guess I won your girl back," said Calleigh.

"You sure did, thanks a lot mum," said Kyle and gave her a big hug.

"No problem at all," said Calleigh and smiled.

The guy came over and said, "Congratulations ma'am, I'll get the girl or you."

One moment later he came back with a young woman that seemed to be at the same as Kyle.

As they were walking back to Calleigh's car Kyle asked, "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, just scared me, I knew you would come to my rescue," she said.

"Actually it was mum who saved the day, you should than her not me," Kyle said.

The girl looked surprised at Calleigh and asked, "You're Calleigh?"  
"Yeah, why?" Calleigh replied.

"You don't look at all like I expected. I'm Melanie Jones by the way", she said and shook Calleigh's hand surprised.

Calleigh looked confused and said, "What do ya mean, not like ya expected?"

"Kyle talks about you all the time, after what he said I expected you to look older and taller and not so beautiful," said Melanie.

"He talks bout me, what does he say?" asked Calleigh curiously.

"In short he thinks you're a great woman and he loves and respects you very much," said Melanie.

Calleigh blushed, then she drove them to Kyle's apartment before she went home to Horatio.

Horatio was in bed when she got in. Calleigh went upstairs and sat down on her side of the bed stretching her stiff neck.

Horatio watched her and asked, "Want me to loosen up your tight muscles, sweetheart?"

"Yes please," she said. Horatio sat up behind her and started to rubbing her neck.

"So I hear Kyle was in trouble," Horatio said.

"Yes, but I got him out of it," she said.

"Hmm, not anything serious I hope," said Horatio.

"I could've been, but everything turned out just fine. A little bit harder right there," she said.

"Here," he replied.

"Mhm, that feels real good," she moaned.

"Oh, before I forget, Cassie was really worried about you when you left, she wanted you to stop by her room when you got back," said Horatio.

"She was, I'll do it at once. You can continue to massage me when I get back," she said, got up and left the room.

Calleigh opened the door to Cassidy's room carefully not to wake hr and went over to her bed. Calleigh smiled when she saw her daughter holding a picture of her tightly.

'That's my girl,' she thought and bent down and kissed her forehead softly.

Cassidy wake up, looked at her with sleepy eyes and asked, "Is Kyle in big trouble mum?"

"Not anymore I fixed it," said Calleigh.

"You didn't do anything illegal or so?" Cassie asked.

"No, no worries, go back to sleep now shooting star," said Calleigh softly.

Calleigh was about to walk out the door when Cassie asked, "Mum, can you give my the handcuffs, they are on my desk."

Calleigh did and Cassie said, "Thanks and mum I love you."

"I love you too, shooting star, with all my heart" Calleigh said and kissed her daughters forehead once again before she left the room.

When Calleigh got back to the master bedroom she changed into a purple silk night gown and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, her hair and removed her makeup before she went back to bed.

She smiled at Horatio and said, "Now you can continue handsome."

"As you wish, my lady," he said and started to massage her neck, then he went a bit lower to her shoulder blades, it felt really good.

"Mmm" she moaned with pleasure. Horatio felt her silky soft skin under his fingers every time he touched her neck, shoulders and shoulder blades.

"Mmm, a little bit harder right there, yeah that's it" she moaned as he did like he asked him to. Then he couldn't resist her soft moans and her silky soft skin anymore. Horatio instantly started to kiss her neck.

"Horatio, please don't I'm too tired," Calleigh said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't resist you, beautiful," Horatio said and dragged her down so she lay on her back looking up at him. Then he kissed her passionately.

Calleigh pushed him away and said, "Handsome please, I'm really too tired and I could use some sleep if ya don't mind."

Horatio looked at his beautiful wife and said, "Ok, sweetheart, I'll stop."

She looked at him and said, "Will you please hold me."

She turned her back to him and he moved closer and out her arm around her.

"Horatio…" she said.

"Hmmm, what is it?" he said, a bit annoyed that his wife had turned him down.

"Are ya very angry with me?" she asked quietly.

"No," he said a bit to harsh.

"Please don't be, I can't help it that I'm not so young as I once used to be," she said.

"I know honey, I'm sorry too," said Horatio in a soft voice and kissed her shoulder gently.

"Horatio, would you please play with my hair?" she asked.

"Mhm," he said and let his fingers run through her beautiful still blonde hair until she fall a sleep.

The next morning Calleigh woke up before her alarm bell and got dressed and went down to the kitchen where she found Horatio.

"Hey beautiful, did you sleep well or are you still tired?" he asked.

"I got enough sleep so I'm not tired," she said with a smile.

"That's good to hear, so what kinda coffee do you want today?" he asked since he was standing by the coffee machine.

"A macchiato," she said and went for the fridge and took out some cheese and ham before she started to slice some bread.

"Your coffee, sweetheart," Horatio said and gave her the coop.

"Thank you, handsome," she said and took a sip before she asked, "Do you want jam or cheese?"

"I want you," he said and kissed her passionately.

Calleigh giggled and said, "Horatio, what has gotten into you?"

"Dunno," he replied and kissed her again as he pushed her against the kitchen bench.

"Uhhhh, grouse, mum, dad, would ya please not do that in the kitchen and not in front of me," said Cassidy who had just entered the kitchen.

Her parents broke free from each other.

Calleigh blushed and said, "Sorry, so do you want cheese or jam?"

"Jam, but you what I really want a car," said Cassie.

"Ha, ha, ha, not going to happen," said Calleigh and gave her a slice of bread.

"But, mum I'm turning sixteen and I need a car and a new gun," said Cassie.

"What's wrong with the guns you got already?" Horatio asked while he took a slice of bread and started to eat.

"Nothing I just want one more," said Cassie.

"Where did I go wrong, girls shouldn't be wishing for guns and cars," Horatio sighed.

Calleigh giggled and smiled, "You went wrong by marring me."

"Hmmm," he said and shook his head.

"Ok, I gotto go, se ya'll later, or are you both working, dunno when we get home," Calleigh said.

"Ok," said Cassie and left.

Horatio looked at Calleigh and asked," No, where were we?"

"Handsome, sure we got time for this?" she asked.

"Don't care," Horatio said and kissed her passionately and pressed her to the kitchen bench.

He started to kiss her neck hungrily while he started to open her white blouse to remove her breasts from their prison.

"Horatio, ohhhhhh, we gotto…"Calleighs words disappeared in a moan of pleasure as he started to bite on her nipple at the same time as he removed their pants and forced his way into her.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned with pleasure.

Then he started to push his way into his way further into her.

"Harder, take me harder," she screamed and he did as he as her back kept banging against the bench.

"Ohhhh, that's it, oh God, yeeeeeeeeeees," she screamed as they both let themselves go at same time.

Horatio let go her and they got dressed again as Calleigh sighed and said, "Thanks handsome, but now we really have to go."

"I know and you're welcome, sweetheart," he said and gave her a soft kiss before left for work.

The same night Cassidy and Josh were sitting in the sofa in her parents living room making out. Then Josh removed her top and started to kiss her neck and collarbone.

"Mmm," Cassie moaned, it felt so good. Then Josh stopped, looked at her and asked, "CC, are you sure about this, we wait if you're not ready."

"I'm sure Josh, just take it slow, ok," she said and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. He smiled at her and started to kiss her breasts.

"Mmm," she moaned as he moved a bit further down and kissed her belly. Then Josh removed his own.

"Mmm," she moaned as their bodies became one and worked together until she felt the orgasms go through her body wave after wave while Josh filled her up.

Afterwards they sat on the coach, her head resting against his chest. She felt so satisfied and happy.

"Are you ok?" Josh asked.

"With you by my side I'm always ok," she said with a smile.

"Glad to hear my shooting angel," said Josh.

"Where did that name come from?" she asked.

"It's because you love guns, and are a perfect shooter and my angel," said Josh.

Cassidy blushed and said, "Why thank you gun guy."

He smiled and said, "I better go, if you parents find me here when they get back I don't think they will be to pleased."

"You're right, I'll see you tomorrow," said Cassie as she left him out, and kissed him goodbye before he left. Then she went happily up to bed.

As Josh left Calleigh and Horatio came home.

They parked their cars and Horatio asked, "Was that Josh?"

"I think it must've been," said Calleigh.

"What is he doing leaving our house at this hour?" Horatio asked

"Bet he figured out he stayed the night one of us would put a bullet in him," Calleigh giggled.

"I sure would, no boy are staying the night with my little girl," said Horatio still a bit angrily.

"Horatio, for once you're wrong, she not your little girl anymore, she's sixteen soon and I bet tonight she became a woman," said Calleigh with a smile.

"Hold on, do you mean that they, but she's so young. Calleigh please don't tell me you had anything to do with this," Horatio shouted.

"I kinda did, but she would have done it anyway," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh would you listen to yourself, she's only 15," Horatio yelled.

"So was I my first time," said Calleigh.

"You what, I thought Jake was you first. And that is besides the point, she's our daughter and way too young," Horatio.

"Why does everyone assumes Jake was my first. And don't you dare to do anything to make problems between Cassie and Josh since he is a decent boy that loves her and treats her respect," said Calleigh.

"I won't as long as he doesn't hurt her," said Horatio.

"Good, now let's go inside so I get to bed," said Calleigh.

Horatio opened and asked, "You're he sure he is a great guy right?"

"I am, and tomorrow we're going car shopping," Calleigh said.

"Yes, dear," said Horatio and followed her upstairs.

The next morning Calleigh was making breakfast when the doorbell rang. She opened, it was a flower delivery guy. She sighed and looked the door. She looked at the card, they were for Cassie. Then she went upstairs to give them to her. Calleigh knocked on Cassidy's door and asked, "Shooting star, are ya up?"

"Yes, come in," Cassie said happily and Calleigh entered.

"These came for you Calleigh and handed her the flowers. Cassidy unwrapped the paper and found a bouquet of roses. Then she read the card, blushed and said, "Mum, look at this, Josh really loves me, I'm so happy."

Calleigh read the card it said:

Dear Shooting angel. Thanks for last night. Hope you like the flowers, they may be beautiful, but nothing compared to you. See you at school. Your Gun guy.

"Sweet, so I take went all the way last night," said Calleigh.

"I did, but only cause I wanted to, are ya mad?" said Cassie.

"No, as long as you're happy I'm glad on your behalf, but you're dad was really mad last night, so good thing Josh left when he did," Calleigh giggled.

"Oh no, do think he will lecture me?" Cassie asked worried.

"Lord, no. I actually haven't talked to him yet, he was still a sleep when I got up. But your dad can't stay mad at you for long since you're his little angel," said Calleigh whit a huge smile, which was true.

"I can't believe he loves me, this must be the happiest day of my life," Cassidy said with a huge smile.

"Congratulations shooting star, or do ya prefer shooting angel now," Calleigh said with a slight giggle.

"Oh, mum, you know I'll always be your shooting star and Josh is the only one that get to call me his shooting angel," said Cassie.

"I know, I was only joking," said Calleigh.

"I know ya did, bulletgirl," said Cassie.

"But now you've to get ready for school or you'll be late," said Calleigh walked towards the door. Then Cassidy run over and gave her a kiss on the check.

Calleigh looked at her and asked in surprise, "What was that for?"

"For being the best mother in the world" said Cassie.

Calleigh blushed and said: Why thank you shooting star, no hurry up and get down so have time for breakfast before ya go.

Cassie nodded and her mother left the room.

Calleigh walked into the kitchen to and found Horatio reading the morning paper.

"Hey, handsome," said Calleigh smiling.

Horatio hardly up from the paper while he replied, "Hmmm."

"Why are you so grumpy this morning?" Calleigh asked still smiling.

"Cause I don't like this thing with Cassidy and Josh, I think it is to soon," he said in a bit of a sour tone.

"But honey, don't ya remember what it was like to be young and in love," said Calleigh.

"Oh I do, but I'm afraid he will end up breaking her heart," said Horatio.

"Trust me he won't and he has just given her the cutest nickname," said Calleigh smiling.

"Oh what?" Horatio asked curiously.

"He calls her his shooting angel and she calls him gun guy," said Calleigh and smiled, she thought it was extremely cute.

Horatio smiles and said, "Hmm, looks like we got a perfect match. That is so sweet."

"I know, she's so lucky, finding an equal that young" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm, she is. Although you weren't that much older when we first meet," he said.

"I know, but did ya know back then that I was your equal?" she asked.

"Did I ever treat you as less?" he asked.

"No, you didn't or haven't, how come you trusted me so much from the start," she asked.

"Don't know actually, just a gut feeling that turned out to be right. So bulletgirl am I your equal" said Horatio.

"You are in every way, handsome" she said and kissed him softly.

Then she said, "You know what I want right now?"

"Me," he said with a smile.

"Ha ha ha," she said and smiled back.

Horatio got up from the chair and said, "The paper my lady, I'll give you the coffee in a sec."

She started to read the paper while he made two cups of coffee. He gave her one and started to read the paper over her shoulder.

Cassidy watched her parents from the door, it was cute how he read the paper over her shoulder while they both had their morning coffee. The Horatio bent down and whispering something, Cassie wondered what it was since her mother blushed. Before she turned the page and continued to read.

Cassidy smiled and, she was wondering how her mum and dad seemed to love each other much after all these years as the day they meet. She was wondering if she could experience love like that to.

Cassidy entered the room and said, "Hey mum and dad."

"Hey angel, ready for school?" said Horatio.

"Yeah, but I was wondering bout a couple of things," said Cassie.

"Sure, shooting star, what is it?" said Calleigh.

"When I get my license can I drive your jeep mum?" Cassie asked.

"No, you most certainly can not," said Calleigh.

Horatio chuckled and said, "Angel, you know your mum never let anyone drive that car, not even me."

"But mum, please," begged Cassidy, she really liked the jeep.

"That's out of the question, I got to have some things to myself, you may drive the crossfire or your dad's Lexus, but not my jeep," said Calleigh in a strict tone.

"Why are ya so unreasonable, mum," said Cassie.

"We've three cars, why can't ya drive the two others, why is it so important to drive my jeep," Calleigh asked.

"It's just that, forget it, but I was wondering bout one more thing," Cassie said.

"As long as it don't include the jeep I'll answer," her mother said.

"How come you and dad can be so much in love after all these years?" Cassie asked curiously.

Horatio smiled and said, "Simple. I can not fall out of love with your mother, she is the most wonderful woman in the world and I love everything about her, always have always will."

"Why thank you handsome, same thing goes for you," said Calleigh with a smiled.

"I know sweetheart, but now I got to go, see you later," he said and gave his wife a soft kiss before he left them.

"Mum, why won't ya let me drive the jeep, don't ya trust me," Cassidy tried again.

Calleigh sighed provided and said, "Why can't ya just take no for an answer and leave it at that. But now I've to go, see ya later."

Cassidy watched as her mother drove of in the crossfire. Then she found the keys to the jeep, she had never actually been in it before since it was her mother's sanctuary. But now she was really curious about if her mother was hiding something in the car, so she opened it and climbed in. She locked at the interior, it was a really cool car. She opened a CD case and found a lot of country music, but her eyes got caught up in a CD that said: To Calleigh, love ya forever.

Cassidy put it in and listened to a bunch of love songs. She knew the writing on the CD wasn't her fathers nor Jake's, so who was this CD from.

She opened the glove department and found a book that said: For my girl for her 15th birthday love Travis.

Cassidy opened the notebook and found a picture of her mum and a boy, she guessed they were like 15 or so when the picture was taken. The book contained a lot of love poetry. Cassidy started to read the poems, they were really beautiful. She read:

When I look into your green eyes

It's like I can see into the depth of your soul,

And like you can see into mine.

It's like into your eyes forever

Like they are the window to your heart.

I treasure it and everything else about you.

You are the woman of my dreams.

My one true love.

And I will love you now

Until eternity.

A tear fell fro Cassidy's eye, it was so beautifully written and shoved how much this guy had loved her mother. She wondered why they had broken up.

Cassidy turned the page and continued to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Calleigh was on her way to the DNA lab when her phone rang, she took it and answered, "Calleigh Caine, hello."

"Miss Caine, I'm professor Thomson, Cassidy's teacher, have you any explanation to why your daughter is missing class again?" said a woman's voice.

"How many times have she missed the class?" Calleigh asked shocked.

"Three times this week, her grades are above average, but I still think she should be here," said the woman.

"Of course, I'll talk to her at once, thanks for telling me," Calleigh said and hung up wondering where Cassidy were.

She looked into the DNA lab and run into Ryan and Horatio.

"Horatio, did Cassidy say anything to ya bout not going to school this week," Calleigh asked worried.

"No, why?" Horatio asked.

"She's been skipping her classes third time this week, just got of the phone with her teacher, but I don't see any reason to why she should skip her classes," said Calleigh, she really hoped it wasn't anything serious.

"Well, you were her age one, probably Josh or something," said Horatio.

"I dunno," said Calleigh, "Mind if I go home to check if she is there?"

"No, not at all, but we're still buying that thing in a couple of hours right," Horatio asked.

"Yes, see ya," she said and left.

"What thing?" Ryan asked curiously.

"We're buying Cassidy a brand new Cadillac for her sweet sixteenth next week," said Horatio and sighed.

"You're what, man I didn't know you had that much money, sure wish I was Cassidy," said Ryan.

"The Misses actually said she could pay for the car her self and still have plenty left," said Horatio.

"What you're kidding, Calleigh's that rich," Ryan said shocked.

"No," said Horatio.

"And you didn't know this?" Ryan asked.

"No, I knew she had some money of her own when I married her, but so do I, just didn't know how much, still don't actually," said Horatio.

"But id she can afford a Caddie and still have money left it must be a lot, I mean a Caddie isn't exactly a cheap car," said Ryan.

"No, but to talk her out of it would be impossible, and my angel should have a car," said Horatio with a smile.

"You're such a softie, but you're right, but you're both going to pay right," said Ryan.

"Of course," said Horatio.

"Imagine that, you're both rich, so can I barrow some money then," Ryan joked.

"Ha, ha, ha," said Horatio said and they continued to work.

Meanwhile Calleigh had returned at home and was looking inside the house for Cassie with no luck. Then she noticed that the keys to her jeep was gone and went out to the garage.

She found the door to the jeep wide open and saw Cassidy sound a sleep with the notebook from Travis in her hands.

Calleigh leaned in and said, "Sweetie, time to wake up."

Cassie looked shocked at her and said, "Mum, OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry. I wasn't supposed to look, but my curiosity was pecked and I kinda..."

Calleigh looked at her and said, "Shooting star, you're rambling."

"Sorry, I'm really sorry, mum," said Cassidy.

Calleigh sighed and said, "It's ok, but next time, please ask me first. You don't want me to parade around your room and read in you journal now would you?"

"Mum!" Cassie started but stopped.

Calleigh looked at her and said, "So how was school?"

Cassidy looked down and said, "Well it was ok I guess."

Calleigh could see that she was hiding something, but just said, "Uh huh."

Cassidy looked at her with her blue eyes and said, "Actually, mum I skipped class."

Calleigh looked at her and said, "Really why?"

"I uhm am having some personal problems these days, but I really don't want to talk about it if ya don't mind," said Cassie and looked down.

"I hope it isn't anything serious" Calleigh thought, but all she said, "You know you can talk to me about everything right?"

"I know, but only this time I don't think you can help me, I'm really confused and it's all such a mess," Cassie said and started to cry.

Calleigh took her little girl in her arms and stroke her hair to comfort her, she didn't say anything, she just let her cry. But she was still wondering what it all was about.

"Mum, will you love me no matter what happens?" Cassie asked between her sobs.

"You know I will shooting star, you're my daughter and I love you more than anything else in the world no matter what you do," said Calleigh in a soft tone, which was true. This made Cassidy feel some much better.

"Mum, I kinda did something stupid," Cassie said.

"Oh dear, what did you do?" said Calleigh.

"I'll show you," said Cassidy and took of her top and showed her mother a tattoo on her breast, it looked infected.

"CC, when, what?" Calleigh asked, although it was nicely done.

It was a heart with a gun inside, on the top of the heart it said bg/ ss, and on the bottom Guns are 4ever.

"Last week, please don't be mad," said Cassie a bit scared.

"Ok, my turn," said Calleigh and showed her daughter the tattoo of the gun on her breast, on the barrel it said bulletgirl it was a smith and wesson 1911.

"I didn't know you had that," said Cassidy surprised.

"Got it at the academy, but we gotto have a doctor take a look at yours ok?" said Calleigh.

"Ok, are you mad?" Cassidy asked.

"Meh, I will get over it, so is there anything else you like to tell me?" Calleigh asked.

"Well I know you and dad want me to be a csi, but there is something else I want to do, and that's why I have skipped class to train for it," said Cassie.

"Which is?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"I was first thinking bout the air force, but I figures SWAT was much cooler, I mean you gotto use the coolest guns and wear a body armor and everything," said Cassidy excitedly

"Hold on, are ya serious?" Calleigh asked shocked aware how dangerous that kinda job was.

"Yes mum, I really wanna do this, so do you approve?" she asked.

"On one condition, no more skipping school, unless you're sick," said Calleigh.

"Thanks, mum, you're the coolest, do you think dad will approve?" she asked.

"No!" Calleigh said. That much she knew.

"And there's no way you can convince him that it's a good idea," Cassie asked.

"Well, I probably could, but it wouldn't be right to do so," said Calleigh.

Cassidy looked surprised at her mother and asked, "Do you mean to say that ya can get dad to do anything ya want?"

Calleigh smiled and said,"Pretty much."

"How did ya manage that?" asked Cassidy.

"Hmmm, it has to do with trust and respect and love, you dad and I would do anything for each other," said Calleigh with a smile.

"But mum, can you please drive me to the doctor, it really hurts," Calleigh begged.

"Sure I will shooting star, buckle up," said Calleigh and started the jeep.

"Mum, mind if I ask ya a personal question?" said Cassie.

"No, not at all," said Calleigh.

"Why did you and Travis brake up, you two seem to have been very much in love," said Cassie.

"We were or I think I was. I mean Jake was the first guy that really broke my heart and crushed me, but Travis didn't hurt me in the same way as Jake. You see Travis and I grew up together and one day we were a couple. They we were at this party and I was talking to my friend Alex and gave him a hug. Travis got angry and snapped and we got in to it. He tried to apologize, but then the damage was already done," said Calleigh sadly. What she didn't tell Cassie was that he meant a lot to her and that was why she had kept these things from him.

"Now I got a question, you got that tattoo special designed didn't ya?" Calleigh asked.

"I did, so I can take ya with me everywhere, did ya like it," Cassie asked.

"It's the greatest thing you could have ever done, thank you. I had no idea I meant that much to you," said Calleigh a tear run from her eye of pure happiness.

"You didn't mum, you're the most important person in my life, it just took me a while to figure out," said Cassie and gave Calleigh a big kiss on the check.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I've to go I'm late for an appointment with your dad, do you have enough money for the doctor and to get home?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, are ya going to be late tonight," said Cassie.

"I do my best not to be late since you just saved my day ok, promise to call so I know you got home ok, I know you're a big girl, but still..." said Calleigh.

"I will, I promise, say hey to dad from me, and if you get home late let me now and pop by my room ok," said Cassie.

"I will my love, go on now, you know how much I love you right?" said Calleigh.

"To the moon and back and more," said Cassie and smiled before she gave her mother a big hug before she got out of the car and into the doctors office.

Calleigh smiled as she drove of to meet Horatio, she had no idea that her daughter loved her so much, she was so happy that she could burst.

"Sweetheart, what happened, why are you so happy?" Horatio asked when Calleigh joined him at the card dealer, he hadn't seen her smile like that in a while.

"I can't tell ya, you would flip out, but Cassidy just made me unbelievably happy and proud, so have you found a cool car yet?" said Calleigh happily.

"I thought I leave it to you since you know much more bout that kinda things than me," said Horatio.

"I know I wanted to buy a pink Caddie for her, but don't ya think this red one is way better," said Calleigh.

"Oh I do, but sweetheart, would you look at the price," said Horatio shocked.

"I know, but please handsome, I know she will like it," Calleigh begged.

"Hmm, what is it with you two, why do you always have to have the most expensive toys?" said Horatio.

"Don't ya think we're worth it?" Calleigh asked.

"Hmmmm, difficult question," said Horatio thoughtfully.

"What?" Calleigh said shocked.

"Relax my love, I was only joking, there isn't a price I wouldn't pay to make my girls happy," he said with a smile.

"Sure bout that?" said Calleigh.

"Mhm, have I ever let you down in any way? " Horatio asked.

"Never, have I with you?" she asked him.

"No, so it this is the car then," he said.

"Jup," said Calleigh with a smile and gave him a soft kiss before they went to pay for the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

ONE WEEK LATER.

Calleigh and Cassidy were in the bathroom together.

Calleigh and Cassie and asked, "So are your tattoo any better?"

"Yes, it is mush better now look," said Cassie and showed her, the infection was almost gone. At the same time Horatio walked in and saw Cassie's tattoo. Calleigh and Cassidy looked both shocked and surprised at him. Horatio said as calm as he possibly could, "Cassidy out now, I need to talk to your mother".

Cassidy left in a hurry thinking," Oh no, this is not good".

Horatio looked angrily at Calleigh and said, "How could you let our daughter get at tattoo, are you out of your mind?"

"First of all I didn't let her do anything, I just found out last week, and secondly it's really sweet anyway", said Calleigh, realizing what she just said wasn't helping the case at all.

"Ya have know this for a week and ya didn't tell me, how could ya let that slip" said Horatio.

"I was busy and I somehow forgot," she yelled back.

"That's bs and ya know it, ya were never going to tell me were ya. She is only 16, well 15 at the time, even you were older when ya got yours. How could ya let this happen?" Horatio yelled, realizing he once again had began to talk southern without thinking about it.

"Hey stop putting this on me, this is not my fault," she yelled back.

"Oh really, ya got her into guns and such from she was a baby, if ya raised her as a regular kid it wouldn't have happened in the first place," Horatio yelled, regretting his words at once.

"Now ya gone way too far," Calleigh yelled and slammed the door as she left the bathroom. Horatio who knew she was right, just sighted before he got into the shower.

Cassidy who had heard the whole thing went into her parents bedroom and found her mother with her head in her hands.

"Mum, are ya ok?" she asked concerned.

"Mhm, I didn't drive you to this did I?" Calleigh asked tiredly.

"No, I mean you may not have raised me like other girls, but I wouldn't have it any other way. In the end the tattoo was my decision and I should have told dad about it, I'm sorry I got you into trouble," said Cassie.

"Don't worry, he will get over it, you just shocked him that's all," Calleigh said, she suddenly felt so tired.

"Okay, tell you what you just get dressed and I'll have the breakfast ready when you're done," said Cassie.

"Thanks sweetheart, see you down in a moment," said Calleigh and headed for her closet.

A moment later Horatio came in and said, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know; I'm sorry too, I should have told you," said Calleigh.

"So that was why you was so happy last week?" he said.

"It was," she replied.

"Hmmm, our daughter must really love you, and I can't say I blame her," Horatio said, and buttoned his shirt.

"Whatever did I do to deserve suck love?" she asked.

"Hmm, just by being her mother you deserve such love," Horatio said and kissed her.

"Handsome?" Calleigh said.

"Mhm" he replied.

"Did you ever regret to marring me?" she asked.

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" he asked.

"Just wanna make sure that's all," she said.

"Hmmm, sweetheart you would tell me if something was wrong right?" he said.

"Yes," she said thoughtfully.

"Calleigh, what is wrong? I can tell that something has been bugging you lately you know," Horatio said.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." but her voice disappeared.

"It's just?" he asked concerned.

But she didn't answer, just looked away, he took her chin in her hand, turned her face against his and looked into her eyes and said, "What is it you're hiding from me beautiful, what are you so afraid to tell me?"

"Do you mind if I tell you later since it's Cassie's birthday and all," she said quietly.

"I will let it pass for now, you can tell me tonight okay," he said, but he could still see in her eyes that whatever it was was bothering her.

"Okay, let's go and have breakfast then, and I'll pick up the thing for Cassie after work. By the way did ya buy her something else?" Calleigh asked, she was back to her normal self again.

"I did, did you?" he replied.

"I sure did," said Calleigh with a smiled.

"Okay, let's go then," said Horatio and they both went down to the kitchen.

As they all sat around the table eating pancakes Cassie said, "Dad there is something I want to ask you."

"Hmm, okay" he said.

"You always said I can be whatever I want right?" she said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Well what I really want is to work I SWAT, is that okay?" Cassidy asked looking hopefully at Horatio.

Horatio's eyes became wide open, his jaw dropped and he lost his fork in shock.

"You want to what?" he said still in shock.

"Work in SWAT, they got the coolest guns and everything and I know it would be perfect for me," said Cassie excitedly.

"First the tattoo and now you want to work in SWAT, have you gone mad.? It's out of the question, SWAT is not a place for a woman to work," Horatio said in a strict tone.

"That's so unfair, I mean if mum had asked to transfer to SWAT years ago you would say yes, so why can't I?" Cassie asked.

"Uhm, since one you are too young and two you are not your mother," said Horatio.

"Not fear, I'm almost as good a shooter as she is, I'm in perfect shape and I'm as smart as the both of ya, almost anyway. And I won't be joining in for two years anyway," said Cassidy stubborn.

Calleigh smiled at herself, knowing what her daughter was saying was right, and now she was really fighting for it. Calleigh felt a bit proud.

"The answer is no, end of discussion, I'll not have a daughter of mine join the SWAT and end up dead because of it," Horatio said firmly.

"But dad, I won't get killed, I'm too good, mum thought me good. I almost never miss a target. And you and mum may as well get killed in your work, remember how mum get shot before I was born," said Cassie.

"That's why I don't want you to do it, I almost lost your mother once and if you work in SWAT chances are twice as big something will happen to you. Calleigh would you help me out here," said Horatio frustrated.

Cassidy and Horatio looked at Calleigh and she said, "Sorry I can't."

"You can't say you support this?" Horatio said in disbelief.

"Okay, here is how I feel. If Cassie want to work in SWAT so badly, she should do so since she would be really good at it cause it's in her blood. Okay it's dangerous, but what job isn't. You know as well as I that if ya try to stop her you will push her to do it even more. Just face it Horatio, this battle you can't win, she's after all my daughter, guns are her life. And Cassidy if this is what you want I will support you in every way that I can. It sure would make me proud to see ya became a SWAT, but if you chose to do it, promise to be careful, since I don't want to rush out to your crime scene," said Calleigh.

Horatio gave Calleigh a peck on the check for her wise words, he wondered how she had become so smart. And he also knew she was right about what she said, but he still didn't like the idea of her little angel becoming a SWAT.

"So to change the subject, when am I getting my presents?" Cassidy asked curiously.

"Oh, hell! I knew I had forgotten something, I gotto go, see you later," said Calleigh and rushed out the door.

"Where was she going?" Cassie asked.

"I honestly don't know and you will get your presents after school, but now I have to go, have a nice day birthday girl," said Horatio and left. Cassidy left shortly after wondering what her parents had gotten her.

Calleigh looked at her watch as she was driving back to the lab, she was late since she had to pick up Cassidy's birthday presents on her way since she wouldn't have time later. On the way to the elevator she run into Horatio, he looked at the presents she was holding, they were kinda big and he asked, "What the hell did you buy?"

"Oh, ya know, just some things, you'll see later, did ya get the cake?" she replied.

"Of course I did, so who's getting the car then?" Horatio asked.

"I am, I always wanted to drive a Caddie, they are so hot and sexy", she said with a huge smile.

Horatio shook his head and said, "You're hopeless."

Calleigh just giggles and gave him a kiss before she took the elevator down to the firearms lab.

Later that day Calleigh was sitting inside the brand new Cadillac on her way home. *Man this must be one of the coolest cars I've ever driven, to bad it isn't mine,' she thought as she tuned in the radio on her favorite country station and sang a long. Then she had to stop to wait on green light. She looked over on the guys in the car next to her, they were pretty cute. She remembered how much fun she had when she was their age, she wanted to have fun and laugh at nothing again, and she wondered when life got so serious. The light turned green and she drove home and parked the car in the garage. Calleigh took out the presents and lay down on the living room table before she run upstairs to change. Calleigh looked through her closet but couldn't what she was looking for.

"Where are those stupid jeans and my top," she thought as she heard the front door open. Calleigh looked a bit more and found the jeans and a moment later her top. She put on the jeans and then the white tight top with the guns n roses logo. She took a look in the mirror, what amazed her the most was that it still fitted and that she still looked great in it. She smiled and put her hair up in a ponytail before she ran downstairs.

Cassidy looked at her mum as she entered the room, she looked so much younger. At the same moment Horatio entered, his jaw dropped, he hadn't seen Calleigh dress like that in a long time.

"Mum you look great," said Cassie and smiled.

"Why thank you shooting star, so are ya ready for your presents and handsome would you please close your mouth," said Calleigh and giggled. He blushed and did as she asked.

"Sure am," Cassie said and smiled.

"Ok, these are from me," Calleigh said and handed over her presents. Cassidy turned tore of the paper and found a Kevlar with her name on and a sniper rifle.

Cassidy threw her arms around her mother and said, "Thanks mum, this is the greatest gifts you could have ever given me."

"You're welcome, shooting star," Calleigh said and smiled.

Cassidy the turned at her dad , he handed her a small square present. Cassidy opened them and found a diamond watch, and a ring , she was about to put on when she saw an inscription inside, she read, "To my angel. Good luck with SWAT. Love Daddy + the date."

Cassidy was so touched by this that she started to cry.

"But shooting star what is the matter?" asked Calleigh concerned.

"Look at the inscription in the ring, he does understand," said Cassidy and handed her mother the watch.

Calleigh looked at it, smiled at Horatio and gave the watch back. Cassidy put the ring on her finger and gave her dad a big hug.

"Oh, we got one more thing for ya, close you eyes," said Calleigh. Cassidy did what she requested and they guided her out to the garage where the car was parked.

"Okay, open them," said Horatio.

Cassidy did and gasped in surprise when she saw the bran new red Cadillac CTS in front of her. She turned to her parents and asked: You bought this for me?

"Yes, do you like it" said Horatio.

"I love it, mum why do I got the feeling that you picked out this car," said Cassidy as soon as she saw the car.

"Because I did, I figured if I gave you a cool car, you'd stay away from my jeep," said Calleigh with a smile.

"Point taken, so can I take it out for a drive?" asked Cassie.

"Sure, just make sure you're home in time for dinner," said Horatio and gave her the key. Cassidy fired up the engine. She couldn't believe that her parents had bought her a car, and not any car, but one of the coolest and most expensive that was. She was so happy. Cassie stepped on the gas and drove of.

Calleigh and Horatio were sitting on the bed in the master bedroom and he said, "Now are ya going to tell me what it is?"

"I am if ya promise to not flip out," she replied.

"I won't," he said while he thought, 'this doesn't sound good when you say it that way.'

"Well bout a week ago I got a call from SWAT, they want me to transfer over to the and lead one of the teams. I said I wasn't sure, but that was mostly cause of my age and you, because I really want to do it. So they said I had to decide in less than fourteen days," said Calleigh and stopped waiting for his reaction.

Horatio couldn't believe this, first his daughter, then his wife, so he said, "I'm not pleased by the idea, but if you really want to do this I'm not the one to stand in your way."

"Thank you, I was really worried ya wouldn't approve since the way you wouldn't want Cassie to join," said Calleigh.

"There is a big difference, you are much older than her and I know you can do it plus you look good in all black," said Horatio remembering that time years ago when Calleigh had been in full SWAT suit.

"Oh is that so," she said.

"Yes, I think ya will look really HOT in a SWAT gear, so when do ya start?" he asked.

"Next week, if I call today, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"The thought of ya in a SWAT suit really turns me on," he said huskily since it did, even if he didn't know why.

"Hey, I'm trying to have a serious conversation and all you're thinking about is to get me into bed, I'm not sure I like where this is heading," Calleigh said with a giggle.

"Look around sweetheart, we're already in bed, so may I have permission to attack you, Lieutenant Caine," he joked.

"Oh yes," she smiled and he started to kiss her neck and realized that the conversation was over.

Sometime later they laid in bed beside each other breathing heavily, both completely satisfied and she asked, "So what do you think Cassie will say to the news?"

"Sweethear,t I don't think ya have anything to worry about since she wants to join herself," Horatio said with a smile.

"I guess you're right, so you're sure that you and I are on the same page about all of this?" Calleigh asked.

"Mhm, now will you stop worrying so much and just relax a moment since all I want to do right now is hold ya close no talking," he said and kissed her softly. Calleigh sighed and closed her eyes as she felt his finger run through her hair gently and for once she let her troubles fade away and surrendered completely to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


End file.
